Music Mix, Track One
by overchay
Summary: A collection of ficlets, inspired by a music meme. Further explanation inside. Within, you will find: SeiferxSquall, Squall/Rinoa, Seifer/Rinoa, genfic, etc. All stories individually rated. Feedback is always appreciated.
1. PG13 'Heroin Girl'

These mini-fanfictions, or ficlets, were written for this meme:

_**01.** Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**02**. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__  
**03.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only  
have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you  
start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No  
lingering afterwards!_

Each chapter title is the name of the song used for each ficlet.

Every single 'chapter' is a story, independent from one another, even if it's only fifty words long.

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing, Leonhart?" Seifer stared in some mixture of horror and intrigue at the sight before him.

"..." Silent as always, Seifer was treated to only a cold glower from the brunet, but it didn't seem to have the same sort of effect when his eyes were smokily lined and his lashes were drastically accentuated.

"Are... are those _fishnets_?" Seifer choked out, arousal stirring.


	2. PG 'Accidentally In Love'

"You keep that thing sharp," Seifer hissed, appreciation mingling in the pained sound. Leonhart didn't bother to deign him a reply aside from an expression that seemed to scream derision at Seifer's obvious remark.

As Seifer sunk to the ground, he jumped slightly as Squall knelt beside him and took his arm in hand.

"It's deeper than I thought," Squall said quietly, casting a quiet _Cure_ on the wound he had caused only moments before.

Seifer blinked at the close proximity as he turned to face the voice and ended up nose-to-nose with Squall.

"Hi," he whispered.


	3. PG13 'Count 'em One, Two, Three'

"Leonhart," Seifer nearly purred.

_That_... wasn't the reaction he had expected to draw from the blond.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look so hot when you're pissed?"

At this, Squall stepped back quickly, disgust evident in his expression.

"So, I'm the first," Seifer snickered. "I'd be interested in being your first in another way altogether."


	4. G 'Everytime I Look For You'

Squall stared out against the horizon, blinking against the blinding sun. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself back up to his feet and began walking once again. It was much colder tonight than it had been recently, but Squall felt he was getting closer. He didn't want to chance losing him if he went back to the Ragnarok to get some warmer clothes.

Inwardly cursing the rocky terrain that made landing impossible, Squall continued to walk, smirking to himself as he finally stumbled across his prey.

Seifer stood not ten feet away, the sunset causing his golden-blond hair to appear to have pink and orange hues imbued in it.


	5. PG 'Jaws Theme Swimming'

"A lot of time has passed."

There was no response to his words, and Squall thought back to a time when their situations were reversed.

"No one blames you for what hap-"

"Well, maybe they should!" Seifer exploded, standing so roughly his chair clattered to the floor. "Why wouldn't they? _I_ do!"

There was fire in his eyes, but not the same fire Squall could remember. The old fire was all youthful arrogance and cocky assurance. Now it was a pained fury, wrought with guilt and self loathing.

It made Squall wish he could challenge him to a duel without it coming across the wrong way. Squall wanted to knock some sense into him, to see some of the old Seifer, but he would just take it as a means of punishment, a way of making penance for past sins.

"I didn't come here to feed into your self-pity; I came here to bring you home. Are you coming, or not?"


	6. PG13 'Do You Remember'

This story is quite AU, and written well past the time-limit. I just had fun with it, to be honest. **Warnings:** Child abuse, messing up with canon.

This is probably not to most people's liking.

* * *

Their lips locked again, their tongues pressing against one another's with a fervor; some sort of urgency that hadn't existed before was painting over this moment, and Squall wasn't sure how to make it stop, slow it down and fix things.

Some things couldn't be fixed, though.

"Let's just go," Seifer said quietly, his voice tight, fingers digging into Squall's shoulders, but there was no response. "Please," Seifer pleaded.

Seifer never pleaded.

"You're not talking about going for just a few hours, Seifer," Squall said at last, looking up at him, a softness in his expression that wasn't normally there. How odd that he was trying to gentle Seifer, when the blond wasn't the one with a collection of bruises.

"We've talked about this," Seifer began, but Squall cut him off sharply.

"No, _you've_ talked about this. I just never said anything against it. Damn it, Seifer. I can't leave and you know it."

"And why not?" Seifer all but snarled, pulling back and staring at his boyfriend. Squall wasn't weak, and sometimes ended up more sore and bruised from a training session between the two of them than he was right now, but there was something significantly different between taking a hit because you left your right side open to attack, and taking a hit because your father was an asshole.

"What do you expect me to do? Just abandon Rinoa?" Squall asked, face pinched and tight.

"Rin's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, you know he'd never lay a hand on her," Seifer tried to argue, but Squall wasn't having any of it.

Squall wrapped his arms around himself, sitting down on the edge of his bed and staring out the window.

Deling City, the night sky and blinding city lights. He hated it. He'd always hated it; he missed the crashing ocean and lone shine from the lighthouse. He wasn't sure what he was remembering it from, but he remembered that it felt safe; it felt like home.

"Don't you have to get back to your Garden, anyway?" Squall choked out at last.

"Nah," Seifer whispered painfully, kneeling in front of Squall, placing his palms over his knees. "It's time to face facts. I'm never going to make SeeD, anyway."

"Don't say that," Squall murmured, leaning down and pressing his forehead to the top of Seifer's head.

"Just come with me," he pleaded once again. "Ellone's already long gone, and Rin spends most of her time in Timber, anyway. I don't know why you _stay_."

There was a long stretch of silence between them, and they could hear the tinkling of glass and laughing voices drifting up from the party going on downstairs.

"Neither do I."

Seifer looked up sharply at that near-silent admission, hope in his gaze.

"Let's go," Squall forced out at last, bounding to his feet and opening up his chest of drawers, pulling out some clothes. "I don't want to spend another night here. I don't care where we go, as long as it's out of here. Out of Deling City, out of Galbadia."

That was practically a speech for Squall.

Seifer went to Squall's oversized closet and pulled out a bag, helping Squall fit his life into a load he could carry around with him in his determination to leave this life behind, once and for all.

To leave being the son of General Caraway, once and for all.


	7. R 'Everywhere'

The sounds of sex were deafening. The gasping, the moaning, the sound of skin against slick against skin, the squeaking noises of the bedsprings and the way the headboard would occasionally slam against the wall. It was hot and it was sticky and there were lips pressing kisses against exposed flesh. Then, in the middle of the crescendo

Squall woke up, blinking out the sleep from his eyes and staring at the ceiling from his lonely bed.


	8. G 'Ordinary Day'

"You have grass in your hair."

"..."

Seifer reached over to pluck the green blades from the thick head of hair, but Squall thwarted his plans by rolling over onto his side, not caring if the grass beneath them stained his clothes, and placed his head on Seifer's broad chest.

Squall didn't speak, and he didn't reach out to touch Seifer other than to press his ear against his heart. Seifer carefully placed his airborne hand to Squall's head, tangling his fingers in the chocolate-colored locks of hair.

"I have my SeeD exam tomorrow," Seifer said, if only to break the silence.


	9. G 'Behind the Sea'

`` A rabble of small children, all in a pile and nodding off in the cool sea breeze, sand  
collecting in their hair and clothes and the sound of waves crashing lulling them to sleep.

`` A lighthouse in the backdrop, two little boys leaning against one another and holding  
hands. Another child making her way towards them and their hands hastily unclasp.

`` A rainstorm, cold and dark, the rain crushing and louder than it ought to be. A small child  
standing in the rain, catching a cold. Tears on his cheeks and tiny hands scrunched up into fists.


	10. PG13 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked'

Squall lifted his gunblade and cut across the soldier's chest, pulling the trigger at precisely the right moment. Blood sprayed out from the deep wound as the man bled out almost instantly, collapsing to the ground where his head hit stone, and his skull cracked loudly.

Sometimes Squall wasn't sure how he could continue to do this, take life after life simply because he was paid to do so. This wasn't like his fight against Ultimecia. This wasn't for some greater good of the world, just mindless killing.

But he also knew he wasn't any better than all of this.


	11. PG 'The Project for a New Century'

"How can you just stand by idly while Galbadian forces are invading Timber?"

"Why do you let your husbands, your wives- your _daughters_ and sons be subjugated by this foreign power without even a whimper in protest?

"Don't you care about your freedom?"

Rinoa's asked all these questions to many. Some listened, and some just shook their heads. Others hushed her violently, scowling at the audacity of this Galbadian _child_ telling them to let themselves be massacred in the name of freedom.


	12. PG '155'

"Who's Rinoa?"

Seifer looked up sharply at the unexpected question.

"Seifer, who's Rinoa?" Squall didn't look angry, which Seifer thought was a bad sign. He just looked... resigned.

"She's just some girl I know," Seifer said, trying too hard to sound casual. "Come on, do you want to do this, or not?" he asked, changing the subject desperately and waving Hyperion in Squall's general direction.

"Hm." Squall didn't move save but to cock his head to the side and look at Seifer a long moment.

"No. I don't think I want to do this anymore," he said at long last, and the look in his eyes was meaningful.

Seifer tried to tell himself that he didn't care, but he was getting too good at lying these days. Even to himself.


	13. PG 'The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot'

Squall walked down to the shoreline, unsurprised to see Seifer sitting in the sand, the tide slowly ebbing and flowing, sprinkling his boots with saltwater.

"Are you here to kill me?"

Squall was surprised to hear the question, holding no surprise or bitterness in its tone, before Seifer even turned around to see who it was walking up behind him.

"Why would I do that?" Squall came closer and slowly sat down beside him. He didn't look at him. He didn't want to see any remorse in those green eyes.

Seifer had no reply but to scoff loudly and turn his head to the side, away from Squall.

"If you're not going to kill me, then what are you doing here?" Seifer sighed.

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to see you?"

"A veritable speech for the Ice Prince of Balamb," Seifer drawled and faced Squall suddenly, a fire now in his eyes.

Well, that answered that question.

"I'm leaving for Timber tonight," Seifer said after a moment's pause. "I've decided to lend a hand to their little revolution."

"Whatever...."

"That's the old Squall I once knew," Seifer whispered, nearly inaudible.


	14. G 'Going for the Gold'

As he held her in his arms, he wondered how he had gotten himself to this point.

He had a beautiful young woman pressed up close and the hero-worship of hundreds of SeeDs across the world. He had a group of amazing friends and a father he didn't know he had. He'd been reunited with his sister.

And still, he was miserable.

Oh, he tried to smile for Rinoa, and he held her hand and let her show him off. There was nothing insidious about the way she liked to hang on her arm, it just made her feel good to be able to have some sort of proof of his affection. And as much as he hated it when people stared at him, or talked about him, it didn't bother him as much as it used to.

No, there wasn't a single thing he could rightly complain about in his life, and yet there was just something wrong.

Maybe it was the lack of an over-loud braying laugh in the halls, or the flash of blond hair around the corner atop a too-tall frame. Maybe it was the lack of bone-biting spars in the training center, or the teasing remarks.

But it wasn't there, and it didn't seem right.


	15. PG13 'My Second Restraining Order'

"Does anyone else know what a creep you are, Leonhart?" Seifer's voice was muffled from the blanket over his head, but Squall didn't bother asking how Seifer knew he was there.

"Just you," came the unexpected answer. Seifer actually drew the blanket down and looked over towards the door to his room where Squall stood, leaning against the wall with his ankles crossed.

"What time is it, even?" Seifer sighed, rolling over and grabbing his clock. "Fuck; it's two a.m. Can't you at least stalk me when I don't have to be up in four hours?" he groaned.

"I'm not stalking you." If it were anyone else, Seifer would have said that it was said with a distinct pout.

"You definitely are." There was a few moments in between, where Seifer realized Squall wasn't going to leave.

"Fine, get in. I can't sleep with you staring at me," he said, lifting the blanket and offering some room on the mattress for Squall to slide in.

There was some rustling in the dark, and then a warm body pressed against his own.

"I don't know why you don't just come to sleep in here at a normal hour," he grumbled, getting a mouthful of hair.


	16. PG13 'A Line Allows Progress'

"Are you ever planning on getting out of bed today?" Squall asked him.

Well, all right, that's a lie. Squall more _glared_, and Seifer, in his infinite wisdom of all things Squall-related, inferred what that glare meant.

"Why are you covered in... what in Hyne's name _are_ you covered in?" Seifer asked in disgust, slowly drawing the blanket down.

"Blobra," was Squall's sharp reply as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Seifer smirked at his lover's retreating behind. Maybe he _would_ get out of bed....


	17. PG13 'LemonAid'

"Dumbass," Squall breathed out, mirth evident in his tone. Seifer looked on at this as a personal victory.

"I thought you liked my ass," he leered, shouting in surprise when Squall pushed him down to the ground, but that surprise quickly grew to pleasure when Squall knelt down over him, hands on either side of his face.

"Do you ever shut up?" Squall questioned, an eyebrow cocked up.

"Maybe you should put my mouth to better use, then." Seifer was really asking for it.


	18. G 'Cancer'

Squall shifted in Seifer's arms, rolling over to lie face-to-face.

"You should sleep," Seifer said quietly, leaning in to brush a kiss across the chestnut strands of hair covering Squall's forehead.

"Later," came the whispered reply, so softly that Seifer almost didn't catch it. Fingers tightened in Seifer's trenchcoat, and a soft sigh slipped past his lips.


	19. G 'Miserable'

"Chicken Wuss is giving me dirty looks again," Seifer muttered out of the side of his mouth, dragging a spoonful of cereal up to his mouth.

"And I care because... why?" The confused look on Squall's face was almost comical.

"Because he's your friend," Seifer explained, the invisibly tacked on 'duh' nearly audible, even to Squall, whose only response was a cold glower.

"Are you gonna eat that?" The blond reached over for a piece of bacon from Squall's plate, but his hand was smacked sharply.

"Yes." Squall picked up the bacon he had been ignoring just moments before and took a pointed bite from it and then placed it back on his plate, staring at Seifer meaningfully.

"Tch, fine," Seifer scoffed, casually returning to his breakfast. Too casually.

Sure enough, when Squall turned to look at what sort of ruckus Zell was starting at the other table, Seifer had reached over and stolen the half-eaten breakfast meat. Squall treated Seifer's triumphant grin with a kick to the leg.


	20. PG 'The Beaches of Cheyenne'

**01.**

"You're an ass."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Seifer bit back, grabbing Squall by the wrists  
and pinning him to the wall. "Come on," he goaded, "you just don't want me to kick your ass again."

Squall turned his head so as not to let Seifer look him in the eye.

**02.**

"We match now."

The smug look on Seifer's face drew up a rage in Squall,  
and he wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" Squall asked nastily.

"Ooh, he speaks!" Seifer mocked, ignoring Squall's question.

**03.**

"Some day, I'll tell you about my _romantic_ dream!" Seifer shouted,  
laughter in his voice. It made Squall want to push him down the ledge.

**04.**

_Seifer's... dead? This isn't right. He's supposed to be here, beside me,  
making me angry and goading me on. He had to push things with the president.  
He always pushes. That's what he does._

_Did._

**  
05.**

Squall stared in horror at the sight of Seifer kneeling beside the sorceress.


	21. G 'Her Brand New Skin'

"Seifer," Squall said with a smile. A smile. Squall said with a _smile_.

Seifer was suddenly wondering if this was some sort of dream, and if so, why wasn't Leonhart naked, yet?

"You can stop running."

"Why? Because you've already caught me? Because you're never going to stop?"

Squall's smile softened, sadness seeping in.

"Because we want you to come home."

"Home?" Seifer scoffed bitterly.

"Garden," Squall clarified. "Come back home to Garden. With me."

Squall had changed, that was for sure.


	22. R 'Stars In Your Eyes'

Seifer's fingers gently skittered down the vertebrae of Squall's back, the light touch exploring each little bump as they moved lower and lower.

"Why?" Seifer asked idly. The brunet beside him didn't stir, nor did he speak, leaving Seifer's question unanswered. That was all right, though; he hadn't really been expecting one. He leaned down and brushed Squall's hair from his neck, placing a kiss there.

"You need a haircut."

"Hn," Squall grunted in agreement, shifting slightly on the bed. His legs spread ever so slightly, and the grin on Seifer's lips grew exponentially at the unspoken invitation.

"Why? Why me, I mean?" Seifer asked again, clarifying his earlier question. He had more than enough ego to think highly of himself, but the Ice Prince of Balamb didn't let anyone in.

"You see me," Squall snorted. "Now shut up and fuck me."


	23. G 'Nightminds'

Those who knew Squall Leonhart, either by reputation or a personal friend, would not have pegged him as being particularly sensitive to other people's feelings. That is to say, he wasn't. Sensitive, that is. At all. But there he stood, arms wrapped around his childhood rival, holding him as he cried.

Then again, those who knew Seifer Almasy, either by reputation or a personal friend, would not have pegged him as being someone who would cry about anything.

Sometimes it was just easier to let go and be somebody you're not, with someone else who's being somebody he's not.


	24. PG 'Lost Time'

'Romantic Dream'? Playing lapdog to a sorceress is his idea of romance?

We were born near the end of a war with another sorceress; it was what left us all parentless and alone. It drove us to Garden and all that came along with _that_.

Garden, the war, the fighting and all the blood and loss of life.

This was his romantic dream?

I was never foolish enough to think I could be a part of that, but _this_ was beyond any thought I could have ever entertained.


	25. R 'Clothes Off'

Seifer was amazed at how large and bright Squall's eyes always seemed to be when they were having sex.

Normally, Squall was closed off completely to everyone, Seifer included. But it seemed like whenever his clothes were strewn across the floor and he was on his back, legs up in the air, he was completely and utterly open to Seifer.

Seifer thrust forward, pressing himself inside a little further, and the smallest noise slipped past Squall's lips. This set him off immediately; he couldn't hold back when he was privileged to hear such beautiful sounds from such a reserved person. His fingers tightened in Squall's narrow hips.


	26. PG 'The Party Song'

Seifer navigated his way through the room, overloaded with too many people and too much smoke. The party was shaping up to be a complete bore.

Just as he decided that he'd had enough, he spotted the prettiest girl he'd seen all night peering over a cup at him, head cocked provocatively.

His interest was instantly piqued.

"Hi," she said when he introduced himself. "My name's Rinoa."


	27. PG13 'Hands Down'

Squall looked around the restaurant, eyebrows raised high as he took in all of his surroundings. Seifer just leaned back into his chair with a cocky smile and watched him.

"Is this... supposed to be a 'date'?" Squall said at last; hardly any inflection colored his tone, but there was a distinct distasteful bite to the word 'date'.

Seifer just laughed out loud and took Squall's hand from across the table and held onto it.

"You're not getting out of this one," he murmured softly. "I told you I wanted something intangible for my birthday." The gleam in his eyes was positively wicked.

"I thought you meant sex," Squall pouted- or at least as near a pout as Squall Leonhart ever got. Seifer wished he had a camera for this moment.


	28. PG13 'Nowhere Kids'

He slowly lowered himself to the pilot's chair in the Ragnarok, feeling a strange, aching feeling in his chest.

_ "Squall, I don't really know how to tell you this...."_

He quickly leaned over the console and started up the ship, intent on getting out of Esthar as quickly as humanly possibly.

_"I mean, heh, I didn't even know. I mean, not until Ellone told me everything and I...."_

Squall felt ill, in a way he couldn't remember feeling since he was a child.

Abandoned. Lonely. Frightened.

Since Sis left him.

He clenched his fists closed tightly, well-worn leather folding under the pressure.

"Hyne _damn_ it!" he shouted, kicking the wall beside him.


	29. G 'Family Tree'

They threaded their fingers together and stared up at the sky.

"How much do you remember?" Seifer asked at last, breaking the silence that had existed between them for most of the day.

"Enough," Squall murmured, not wishing to ruminate on their mutual past, no matter how enamored with it Seifer seemed to be.

The laugh that erupted from Seifer's lips was bitter, and Squall frowned as he let go of their handhold, but Seifer surprised him and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him in tight.

"You have a bony chin," Squall complained after a few minutes; Seifer had rest his head above Squall's, and the weight was beginning to bother Squall.

"Shut up, Leonhart," Seifer said good-naturedly, breathing in the scent of the salt air as they sat by a crumbling, dilapidated structure beside a lighthouse, soaking up their childhood and the sun. "I'm enjoying myself," he whispered.


	30. PG 'Those to Come'

Seifer lifted his gunblade into the air, pointing it at Leonhart's chest.

"Come on," he wheedled, and when that didn't work, he sneered. "What, you're not up to it? Can't say I blame you. I wouldn't want to fight me, either."

His subject just stared at him blankly, wearing that expression that Seifer knew meant that his inner running commentary was thinking something sarcastic and bored.

It _infuriated_ him that he couldn't help but want to push Leonhart against the wall right at that moment and kiss that expression right off his face.

"It won't change anything," Squall said at last, and Seifer was frightened for half a moment, thinking Squall had somehow delved into his thoughts.

"Even if I win," he continued, "you'll just claim I cheated."


	31. PG 'My Sick Complainant'

She saw the way Squall's shoulders shook with quiet laughter across the room. Normally, this would have caused her to smile and enjoy the moment. Seeing Squall happy always made her happy as a byproduct.

However, Seifer's arm was draped across his shoulder, fingers toying with Squall's too-long hair as he whispered in his ear.

She couldn't help but feel the stabbing jealousy over the fact that _she_ had never made Squall laugh like that.

Rinoa picked up her pace and made her way over to the two of them to say 'hi'. It had been some time since they last spoke.


	32. G 'Eyes'

"Your eyes are more gray today," Rinoa said with a quiet smile, her smile bright and her finger moving forward to unexpectedly poke Squall on the nose. He blinked.

"More... gray... today?" he asked slowly, confused. His cluelessness caused a giggle to erupt from her chest.

"Yes, silly. They're usually more blue. But today, they're gray," she explained. "Are you sad about something?" she asked curiously.

"No," he frowned.

"Angry?"

"_No_," he said, vexed.

"Doesn't sound that way," she teased, laughing when he let out an exasperated growl.


	33. G 'Click, Click, Click, Click'

"You don't realize how much you mean to other people, do you?" Irvine asked with a wry grin, amused at the discomfort evident on Squall's face.

"What?" he asked, irritably. People had been staring at him all day. He had just wanted to spend a little time in Dollet with his friends; it was closer to Timber where Rinoa was living now, and Selphie had wanted to do some shopping. Quistis was excited at the prospect of playing cards with some more experienced Triple Triad players.

"You're everyone's hero," he explained easily, smiling in a calming way, but Squall just found it condescending.

"I'm not a hero," he grumbled.


	34. PG 'The Town's Been Talkin'

"Morning, Seifer," Rinoa said cheerfully, arms wrapped around one of Squall's. Seifer gave the two of them a once-over and raised his eyebrows. Leonhart's clothes were less than their usually perfectly pressed self. Not to say that he was disheveled, no. That would never happened. But someone who watched Leonhart as closely as he did could tell that maybe Squall was a bit rushed in getting dressed this morning.

Seifer had to hold back a sneer.

"Good morning, Rinoa, my darling," he said smoothly, moving closer and wrapping an arm around her slim waist. He smiled his best, most charming smile, ignoring the confused look swimming in Squall's eyes.

Squall knew him too well to take his flirtations at face-value.


	35. G 'Andy, You're a Star'

Seifer Almasy: arguably the best gunblade wielder to make his way through Garden to date.

Squall Leonhart: smaller, younger than his rival, and yet no less deadly with his weapon of choice.

Those in Garden tended to notice Seifer, even if they didn't want to. He was brash and he was loud, but he was also impossibly charming and knew what to say to people to get them to like him. It was only when they looked too hard that they noticed his bullying tendencies, the way he would beat his way to the top with little regard for anyone else.

No one really noticed Squall, who was quiet and solitary by nature.

Seifer noticed him. Seifer noticed him a lot, and maybe that was why he was always making it a point to make Squall notice him, too.


End file.
